100 Niff Drabbles
by MoonyPadfootWormtailProngs
Summary: As the title says. 100 Niff drabbles. Klaine can be included in later chapters. Open for prompts that include Niff. Warnings: some chapter may include smut or angst(cutting etc.) I do not own glle or it's characters. Hope you enjoy! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I decided that I needed a break from my regular story, and I've had this planned out in head for so long. Finally I decided it was time. Sorry to those who follow my other story, but I will get around to that at some point.**

**Now back to this story. I'm going to write 100 small stories about Niff. It has been done before, so I will not take credit for the idea. Each story will be about thousand words each. Maybe more, maybe less. But around that.**

**I hope you enjoy this! **

#1. Hello

Jeff tightened his tie, and he walked down one of the hallways on his new school Dalton Academy. There was no one in sight, so he had a lot of space to freak out. He was scared that people would hurt him like they had done on his last school. But he knew that the new school had a zero tolerance policy. But iy didn't make him feel better.

A guy with dark hair came around the corner, and had walked into Jeff, if he hadn't flinched away in time. The guys eyes widened, and he immediately stopped and looked at Jeff.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nearly burst into you like that," he said and looked at Jeff. Jeff was still standing against the wall, with shocked eyes. There was a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Nick by the way," the guy who's name was Nick. Jeff relaxed a little bit, but kept looking nervously at Nick.

"I'm Jeff…" Jeff said just loud enough for Nick to hear him. Nick's eyes lit up.

"Jeff Sterling right? You're the new guy! You're my new roommate! Oh my god, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Nick said excitedly, while running a hand through his dark hair. His excitement made Jeff relax, and he stepped away from the wall. Jeff flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes, and stared at the boy in front of him to make sure he wasn't playing any tricks on him.

"Yeah, I am," he said, still in a low voice. Nick looked at him with a caring smile.

"Are you okay?" Nick said, with a look that begged Jeff to tell him if something was wrong.

"It's just," Jeff began, not sure if he should go on, but Nick's determined eyes made him keep going. "I'm not really used to people being nice to me."

As he finished talking, he looked down to his shoes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and nearly jumped. But Nick just smiled at him, when he looked up.

"I get it, you were in a bad school, where the student body didn't accept you for who you really are. But don't worry; everyone at Dalton will take you in with open arms." Nick said, and grinned, when Jeff looked confused. "We have a lot of cases like yours. No need to feel ashamed about it."

Jeff looked down, when he felt his cheeks burn. Nick grinned, and patted his shoulder. "Want to see your new room?"

Jeff looked up with a smile, and Nick grabbed his hand, and nearly sprinted to the room. He made a movement, to make Jeff go in first. He opened the door, and smiled widely when he opened the door. The room was clean (Jeff was sure that Nick had just cleaned up to make the room ready for his new roommate), the first thing that Jeff saw was the beds. There were two queensize beds, one on each side of the room. There were two desks, and two chairs. The bedsidetables besides one of the beds was empty, so Jeff guessed that it was his bed. In one of the corners were a couch and a TV that could turn to face the beds. There was a door to what Jeff thought was the bathroom, and two dressers.

Jeff walked into the room, and found that his stuff was already placed on his bed. He turned around to face Nick who was staring carefully at him.

"You know… if there's something wrong, you can always come to me. I don't know you, but I really hope that we will get to know each other well soon." Nick said with a smile on his lips.

"I hope so too," Jeff said and and tilted his head to one side.

"Can I ask you something, it's maybe a bit private…" Nick said, and his words trailed off at the end.

"Uhm, okay," Jeff answered a bit unsure about what to do. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Why did you move here? I don't mean it in a bad way, I'm just… curious." Nick said and looked at Jeff.

"Oh,"

"You don't have to answer, it's just nice to know." Nick said.

"No, you deserve to know. You are my new roommate after all," Jeff smirked at Nick, unt then turned serious again. "I was bullied on my last school… because I'm gay."

"Oh, I'm gay too, so don't worry about that. I just want you to feel comfortable,"

"Thank you," Jeff said and looked down.

"Well now, do you sing, or dance?" Nick asked and his smile turned even wider,, if that was even possible.

"Both, I'm not that good of a singer, but I dance rather good, if I should say so myself," Jeff answered and looked at Nick with a curious smile.

"Then I want to introduce you to The Warblers. It's the schools glee club. We are just starting to plan the setlist for Sectionals!" Nick said with excitement.

"Glee club is cool here?" Jeff asked nervously. He had been in glee club before, and that was one of the other elements of his bullying.

"The coolest thing ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me. :)**

**I just want to tell you that the last chapter was an introduction. In this chapter and, the rest of them, they are together as a couple.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

#2. Guitar

Jeff was sitting in the room he shared with Nick. He was currently alone, so he decided that he wanted to play some guitar. He hadn't really played much lately, because of all the stuff that had happened, but he was excited to finally get to play again. He let his fingers travel over the guitars neck, and sighed. It had always helped to play, when he was stressed, or just needed a break from everything.

The Warblers were busy with Sectionals coming up soon. Jeff had been at Dalton for nearly three months now, and he and Nick had been together for a month, on the day they had to go to Sectionals. A lot of stuff had happened, but Jeff was happy to say that he now was completely relaxed in Nick's company. He just needed some time to get to know the darkhaired boy.

Jeff let his gingers glide over the strings, and the sound filled the room. He took out his notebook, where the tabs he had to practice was. He and his brother enjoyed playing music together, and he had promised that he would learn to play "Misery" by the time it turned Christmas. He was sure he could do it. Heck he could learn the song in a couple of weeks. But his brothers had said that he needed so settle in on the school, before he did anything else.

As Jeff's fingers slid over the strings once again the door opened and Nick walked in. He stared and the guitar, and then at Jeff.

"You play the guitar? Seriously what can't you do?" Nick asked and walked over to Jeff. He had his huge smile on his face, as he sat down on the bed, next to Jeff.

"I think I'm one of those people who can do what they want, because they are simply good at everything," Jeff said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I bet you are," Nick whispered and leant over to kiss Jeff. Jeff fell into the kiss, and immediately kissed back. The position got awkward because of the guitar, son Jeff pulled away, which made Nick whimper a bit over the loss. Jeff laughed, and laid the guitar on the floor. He looked at Nick, and cupped his cheeks with his hands, and kissed him again. Nick snaked his arm around Jeff's back and pulled him closer while smiling into the kiss. His other hand travelled up to Jeff's soft hair, where his fingers started to tangle into his hair.

Jeff softly bit down on Nick's lower lip, which caused him to open his mouth. Jeff quickly let his tongue slip into Nick's mouth, where he let his tongue glide over Nick's. Nick laid them down on the bed, and rubbed his hand over Jeff's back. Jeff let one of his hands fall back behind Nick's neck.

They kept making out for ten minutes, but were stopped by a phone that beeped. Nick reached down in his pocket and sighed.

"Wes wants to know if we're coming to warblers rehearsal today,"

"What, there's like fifteen minutes until the meeting starts," Jeff exclaimed.

"Better get used to it darling, Wes is a bitch, when we are close to a competition." Nick said and sat up on the bed. Jeff did the same. Nick smiled at him, and leant over to place a chaste kiss on Jeff's lips, and then placed his forehead against Jeff's.

"That kiss before was so hot," Jeff whispered, with a smirk on his face.

"It was, and all because of a guitar," Nick grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay two uploads on one day. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

#3. Elevator.

Nick and Jeff had been at the mall to look at some stores. Nick needed some new shoes (he had found a pair of lime green Converse shoes), and Jeff just wanted to come. They had decided to make it a date, since they hadn't really had one of campus yet. They were going for lunch at a place Nick had been raving about since Jeff started on Dalton, so Nick thought it was only right.

They walked hand in hand towards the elevator, and were pleased to find that they were the only one in there. They got inside pressed the button to the highest floor.

"So this restaurant you like, hoe good is it?" Jeff asked, and looked at Nick with bright and curious eyes.

"It's really go-" Nick was cut off by the elevator stopping, and the lights going out. Nick's grip tightened around Jeff's and his breath became rapid. He started shaking.

"Hey Nick, you okay?" Jeff asked carefully.

"It's stupid…" Nick whispered, trying to cover the fear in his voice, but Jeff heard him.

"No it's not," Jeff answered quickly. "Let's sit down, and then you tell me what's wrong."

They sat down, and Nick let out a sigh.

"I'm claustrophobic, I get scared if I get stuck in a tiny room, or anything I know is hard to get out of." Nick whispered, looking down. "Don't judge me."

"Of course not, baby." Jeff said and looked at Nick with a soothing glimpse in his eyes. "Want to play a game, until someone find us?"

"Uhm, okay. What game?"

"Uh, never have I ever or something?" Jeff asked, while tilting his head a bit to one side.

"Isn't that a drunk game?" Nick pointed out with a grin on his face.

"We don't do the get drunk part. You start." Jeff said and laughed.

"Oh, never have I ever… hmm dyed my hair." Nick said randomly.

"I have, it has been red, black, I have had stripes in it… right now it's only a few shades lighter than my normal hair color." Jeff smiled at the surprised look on Nicks face.

"How can you make it look so natural?" Nick asked, but he only got a secret smile as an answer.

"Never have I ever had a hangover," Jeff said.

"How is that even possible?" Nick answered, and nearly got a headache just by thinking back at some of his hangovers.

"Because i know what to do," Jeff said, "Your turn,"

"Never have I ever performed a cover of a boyband song," Nick's eyes widened at the smile that popped up on Jeff's face. "Seriously? What boyband?"

"Backstreet Boys at my mother's wedding last year," Jeff said and shrugged. "Never have I ever shared a kiss with a girl that meant something."

"Meant something?" Nick looked at Jeff with curiosity.

"I've kissed two girls in a game of spin the bottle."

"Oh. Never have I ever kissed in an elevator." Nick smirked at Jeff, who leant over and kissed him softly at the lips.

As they kissed, the elevator started to move again, and the lights came back. Jeff pulled a couple of inched away, so they still could fell each other's breath on their face.

"Well, now you have." Jeff said and stood up. He held his hand out for nick to take it, and they waited for the elevator to let them out.

"Oh to answer your question, Jeffy, the restaurant is lovely,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I couldn't wait any longer to post a new chapter sooo… XD**

**I introduce one of Jeff's brothers in this chapter. If you have watched the episode of Wedding Band where Riker and Rocky is in, then guy who I picture as the brother ****is the lead singer in the group (his name Shane on the show).**

**He is going to be one of Jeff's three brothers.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

#4. Brother

Nick and Jeff were lying on Nick's bed. They were tangled in each othersh, Josh this I , and was midway through a heavy makeout session. Nick had his hand filtered into Jeff's, and the other on his lower back. Jeff had his hands around his boyfriends neck. They both looked up, when someone suddenly knocked on the door. The person seemed quite impatient, because five seconds later, he knocked again. Jeff stood up with a sigh, and opened the door.

"Hey brotha! I'm not interrupting, am I? good." The guy said in a half American, half British accent. Without waiting for an answer the guy walked in.

"Yes you can come in Josh," Jeff said and closed the door. "Nick this is my halfbrother Josh, Josh this is my boyfriend Nick."

By the word 'boyfriend, Josh turned to look at Nick. "Oh, you're the boyfriend? Well done bro."

"Shut up Josh." Jeff mumbled, and the guy turned to look at Jeff.

"No, you shut up Riri." Josh grinned back, and had the same smirk on his face that Jeff sometimes had.

"Stop being cocky," Jeff said and stared at his brother.

"Me cocky? No way in hell I'm being cocky." Josh exclaimed, and Jeff finally stared at a confused Nick, who still was lying on the bed. He looked back to his brother, and they both broke down in laughter. Josh came over and hugged Jeff. "Good to see you, man."

"You to bro."

"I actually have something for you," Josh said as they pulled apart. He reached down into his messenger back, where he pulled a plastic bag out. "Mellie want you to try out a new hair dye. She only had platinum blonde home when a saw her earlier, but she said that you could totally rock that color too. And it's pretty close to your color right now."

"Okay, Tell Melanie I said thank you." Jeff smiled.

"And by the way, I'm nearly done editing our performance from moms wedding." Josh said with excitement.

"Congratulations, you know I don't like the jacket I'm wearing…" Jeff said and sighed ay his brother.

"If it means anything, your ass looks amazing in those pants." Josh said and smirked again. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder, and followed him to the door.

"Bye Josh."

"I'm confused." Nick said as soon as Jeff had closed the door, and turned around.

"Don't worry, I would be too."

"Why did he all you Riri, who is Melanie, and what performance?" Nick asked and tilted his head to one side. Which Jeff thought was the most adorable thing by the way. He walked towards Nick while talking.

"He called me Riri, because Riker is my middle name. Melanie is Josh's best friend (and I also say that she is his bitch, but he doesn't really agree to that) and she happens to be a hairdresser, and I try out hairdyes for her. And the performance was that my brothers and I did to our mother's wedding." When Jeff was done talking he was standing right in front of Nick.

"Oh,"

"Now I believe that we were busy with something." Jeff cocked his eyebrow, and leant down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

**I chose that Jeff's middle name is Riker because I love Riker so much. 3**

**If you have any suggestions for later chapters, you are welcome to submit them in the comment section.**

**Peace out people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. :)**

**I haven't really gotten any reviews on the last few chapters. I'm not complaining, it's just that I would love to hear your feedback.**

**Well anyways, on to the next chapter!**

#5. Homework

"God, Nicky, this is so hard. How can you do this?" Jeff asked and looked down into his textbook. He and Nick were studying, which Jeff didn't really enjoy (besides for the part that he could just stare at Nick without the other boy noticing him). The thing that they was currently working on was biology, a thing that Jeff was really bad at.

"I'm not god, but I'll take it as a compliment." Nick said while writing something down in his notebook. He looked up at Jeff, only to find him stare deeply at him. "What?"

Jeff blushed heavily, and ducked his head, to maybe get the attention away from his reddening face. "Uhm… nothing…"

Nick smiled at his Jeff, and then shook his head. He let the pencil dart over the lined paper, writing something from his book down. Jeff ended out staring at him again. With a smile, Nick looked up, to look into the blondes brown, green-ish eyes. Jeff stared back into Nick's blue.

"Why do you keep looking at me, sweety?" Nick whispered, nearly too low for Jeff to hear his words. The blush crept back up to Jeff's cheeks, and Nick smiled.

"I like looking at you." Jeff answered, and leant a little forward. This time it was Nick's turn to blush. "How can you be so sexy, adorable, cute, hot, beautiful and amazing at the same time?"

Nick's cheeks turned a few shades darker, and looked away. "So what is it that is this hard?"

Jeff smirked, when Nick changed the subject back to the homework. Jeff opened his now closed book, on the page he needed to write notes from. "I don't understand that,"

He pointed to a paragraph in the book; Nick took Jeff's book and started reading to himself. He frowned when he saw what he needed help too.

"You need help to understand how _gravity_ works?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded, and widened his eyes."Aww, Jeffy. Listen, gravity is the thing that makes the apple fall to the ground."

"But why? And what if gravity wasn't there?" Jeff asked seriously.

"Right, uhm. Gravity is the reason why your feet are on the ground. I think it has something to do with space and such stuff, to be honest, I actually don't really know. We haven''t really talked about it yet. Not even in AP biology. I'm not even sure if it count as biology,- what's so funny?"

"It's just you. You are just… words can't even describe you." Jeff whispered, so everyone wouldn't hear him. Nick blushed again, and Jeff placed a hand on his hot cheek.

"It's incredible to think about how fast we've fallen, huh?" Nick whispered back, and stretched his arm over to grasp Jeff's other hand.

"Yes it actually is. Nearly, three months since we started dating." Jeff announced in a quiet voice.

"Jeff?" Nick said.

"Nick?"

"I love you," Nick whispered, and could feel a blush creep up his neck, but this time, he didn't look away

"You know what, I love you, too. So much you couldn't even dream about it."

**Okay, this was kinda sappy and fluffy. But I have to say that I rather liked it. I really think that that's how Niff are around each other, when they are at their sappiest. 3**

**I'm going on a vacation the next three weeks or so. I will be writing more chapters, but I'm not sure how often I can post. I think that I'll post one tomorrow, and the day after. I can post again Sunday, and maybe everyday in next week. But after that, I'm not really sure. I will be writing something, and then I will post what I get..**

**Until next time.**

**Peace out guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl!**

**I actually don't have anything to tell you besides, suggest plots and I'll make them into stories!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**#6. **Fries

Nick pulled into and empty parking spot at a diner close to Westerville. He had a slightly annoyed Jeff by his side. He was annoyed too, but he had a feeling that it was worse with Jeff.

"I can't believe that we lost to them! Did you see the way they looked at us?" Jeff whined. Nick placed a calming hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Jeff sighed. "I really thought and hoped we would win. Our perfomance of 'Umbrella' was amazing, and 'Right Round' was even better."

"I know, Honey," Nick said, and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder. "It would've been amazing to go to LA. But the other team was better."

Jeff rested his head on his boyfriend's. He placed a kiss in his hair and then pulled a bit away. "Let's go inside. I want some french fries."

Nick laughed and got out of the car. He walked over and opened the car door for Jeff. Jeff smiled, and grabbed Nick's hand. They walked in to the diner and sat down in a couch that faced away from the door. Jeff placed his other hand on the table. He stared intensely at Nick, who stared back. They were practically eyefucking by now. The stare was broken by a waitress that coughed to get their attention. Jeff looked at her and smiled politely.

"What can I get you?" she asked and pulled her notebook out.

"A large portion of french fries to share, and a chocolate milkshake for me." Jeff answered and turned to look at Nick.

"A vanilla milkshake for me, thanks." Nick ordered and turned to stare at Jeff again. The waitress walked away from the couple, with an intimidated look on her face. Jeff smiled, and Nick grinned back at him. They were just sitting there, and staring at each other, until their food came. Jeff got an eased look on his face when he saw the food.

"I'm so hungry," Jeff said and grabbed a fry from the plate it came on. He dipped it in his milkshake and ate it. He looked at Nick while he chewed.

"Ew, that's disgusting Jeff." Nick said and took a fry into his mouth.

"It's so freaking delicious, Nicky." Jeff said and ate another fry dipped in milkshake. "You can't judge it, until you've tried it."

Nick shook his head and took a sip of his milkshake. Jeff took another fry and dipped it in his milkshake, but instead of eating it, he just looked at Nick. "Open your mouth."

Nick looked away, but couldn't keep from smiling. Jeff's expression suddenly turned innocent, which made Nick look nervously at him. Jeff smiled that innocent smile at him, and then let the hand that wasn't holding the fry travel up Nick's. The reaction from Nick was priceless, but he still didn't open his mouth. Jeff's hand travelled a bit longer up his boyfriend's thigh, and it ended out with Nick opening his mouth. Jeff popped the fry into his mouth, and Nick chewed it. He turned to look at Jeff.

"Oh my god, Jeffy, you can't just do that!" Nick said in a high-pitched voice.

"I do what I want." Jeff answered and patted Nick's thigh.

"I've noticed." Nick whispered.

"Did you enjoy the fry?" Jeff asked and tilted his head a bit to one side. He didn't remove his hand from Nick's thigh, and he could feel his boyfriend tense a bit over the contact. That was more than they did, when the made out, but Nick really liked the contact.

"It was nice… I was kind of distracted though."

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, because I had a lot of fun writing it. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I'm happy that people seem to enjoy this story. The first chapter has nealy had 200 views, so that's awesome!**

**To make sense of the different times (I want the chapters to have some kind of connection, without this being a full story) here's a little explanation.**

**Jeff and Nick started dating around February. Regionals was around the beginning of June, so this chappie takes place in the middle of June, where the summer vacation starts at the end of June.**

**I hope this helped a bit for those of you who was confused. **

**I properly won't be posting until Sunday, but I will definitely write something, so maybe I will post more than one on Sunday. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

#7. Blaine

"Sorry were late!" Jeff said as he and Nick bumped into the room where they had a Warbler meeting. They got a weird look from Thad and Trent, Wes and David smiled knowingly.

"I bet you were making out, and forgot the time ," Wes teased, as his two friends got inside with a blush. They sat down on the floor, there wasn't a place where they both could sit.

"Alright," David said cleared his throar. "Now where all here" he looked at Jeff and Nick "I want to introduce you all to a new Warbler. His name is Blaine Anderson. He transferred here last week. Come on up, and say hey to all of your new friends, Blaine."

A short guy stood up in the other end of the room. He had black hair that was held down by lots of hairgel. He had brown eyes, that was filled with a bit of anxiety. He walked forward, so he was in the middle of the group of boys.

"Jeff?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"He looks a bit… uhm…" Nick's voice trailed off, but he kept looking at Jeff.

"A bit what sweety?" Jeff asked confused.

""Scared, Like you did when you came here." Nick whispered and glanced at the new guy with a friendly look in his eyes.

"Oh,"

"You think maybe we could… talk to him or something? To let him know that he's save here? It made you relax." Nick whispered, and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff smiled. "Sure, but shouldn't we wait until we get him alone? It's a pretty uncomfortable thing to talk about in a crowd. I know from experience."

"Of course, baby." Nick kept his head on Jeff's shoulder, and Jeff's lowered his head onto his boyfriend's. They sat like that for the rest of the meeting. When it was over they both stood up from where they had been siting. Hand in hand, they waited until Blaine left the choir room. They followed him out.

"Hey Blaine! Wait up!" Jeff yelled at the boy. Blaine stopped and looked back. They ran over to him and smiled.

"I'm Nick, this is my boyfriend Jeff," Nick said and smiled at the new guy.

"We just want to personally welcome you to Dalton." Jeff continued.

"Thank you," Blaine said and looked down at his shoes. Nick and Jeff shared a look, and Jeff placed a comforting hand at his shoulder.

"You don't have to spill it all out to complete strangers, but I know what you're going through. We just want you to know that we are here for you, if you need anyone to talk to." Jeff said, and smiled at Blaine.

"You know what I'm going through, how?" Blaine asked with confusion.

"I was bullied at my last school. If I hadn't moved here and met Nick, I don't know where I would be today. I guess I just kind of recognized the signs." Jeff said with a halfsmile on his face.

"Nice to know that it's something I'm not alone about." Blaine said.

"Well, here at Dalton you can be who you want to be. Believe me, we have tried to find the other boys limits, but we can do what we want. No one cares if we make out in a Warbler meeting. Except for the fact that Wes think it's distracting, but that doesn't count." Nick smirked at the last part, and Jeff laughed.

"You two do look really good together." Blaine said and laughed.

"Thank you." Nick said, while Jeff grabbed his hand a bit tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**BOFORE YOU READ THE STORY! This is kind of smut, not something I know much about, but I just want to warn you about it. I tried my best, and I'm not sure if I want to take it further than this(don't worry, they will have real sex, but not yet, and I won't describe that).**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

#8. Morning

Jeff have always been a person who have a hard time getting out of bed in the morning. He hates to be woken up early, unless there is a good reason. School doesn't count as a good reason. He hates to get up and go to classes. He is always close to falling asleep again in the morning. Especially in math or biology. Luckily he shares nearly all of his classes with Nick, who always covers for him, or woke him up when he need to hear something.

He loves to lie under his covers and wake up, especially when he have Nick beside him. Or when they spoon. He love laying close to his boyfriend and just watch him wake up. Nick is always so silent in the morning. Probably because he is tired. But Jeff just think it was so cute.

Jeff hates when Wes brutally opens the door and yells good morning, or when Nick draws the curtains. Because then he just knows that it's time to get up and get ready for school. He just wants to lie in bed all day, with Nick in his arms. He loves the scent of his boyfriend, and the heat of his body against his own. It's something that makes him very relaxed.

Even though he doesn't like to be woken in a hard way, there is one brutal way he likes…

Jeff feel the pair of soft lips press hard against his own. He moans in surprised, and he can feel Nick smile into the kiss. Jeff grasps his boyfriend's waist, and presses him closer. Nick's arms are on each side of Jeff's head, and he is gently running his finger through the cascades of silky blond hair.

"Hey, gorgeous." Nick whispers and attaches his lips to Jeff's again.

Lately they have found a new kind of intimacy. Straddling each other, _humping _each other. They have agreed to wait with the real deal, but they have grown to enjoy the new found intimacy quite a lot.

Nick thrust his hips down to meet Jeff's which caused them both to moan slightly. At the next thrust, Jeff bucks up against Nick, which causes the friction to get even better. They continue that way, each thrust getting harder, and harder. They can both feel a sensation building up in their stomach, and they both moan a bit louder. They breath heavily, and they keep going as hard as possible.

"Nick" Jeff moans, and reach up to kiss him hard on the mouth. Nick increase the pressure on Jeff's lower part. He can feel Jeff's hard-on through his boxers. It turns him even more and he rubs Jeff through his underwear with his own erection. Jeff's eyes roll back in his head, and he can feel that he is close - very close.

"Nick… oh god, I'm clo-close." he stutters out and Nick rubs harder, which nearly isn't possible.

"M-me… Oh… too." Nick says and the boys start snogging, while continuing to dry-hump each other.

They release at the same time, and both with a loud groan. They slowly make the pace slower, until they stop. With a sigh, Nick buries his head in the crook of Jeff's neck. Jeff pulls him closer to him, which is nearly impossible since Nick's already on top of him. Their breath is heavy and uncontrolled. They just lie there and relax for a good ten minutes.

"Wow… that was amazing:" Jeff whispered into Nick's hair. Nick let one of his hands curl into Jeff's hair. He lifted his head so they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"It was really amazing… and so freaking hot at the same time." Nick whispered back, a smile crossing his face. He kissed Jeff softly on the lips, and Jeff quickly gave in to the kiss. Nick pulled a few inches back. "You're not angry that I woke you?"

Jeff smiled, and cupped one of Nick's cheeks. "Not at all."

"Good." Nick said. "Then I know that I can do it again."

"Oh,, you can definitely do that again." Jeff grinned. "But now, we should probably clean up. At least before Wes come and catches us."

**Sooo that was actually the closest thing I've ever been to writing smut. I hope that those of you that have read it, enjoyed it. Please share you thoughts!**

**Until next time, peace out guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**In this chapter I present Jeff's sister and brother. I think I said that it would be two brothers, but I changed my mind. :D**

**June look like Tessa Nettings and Jake look like Rocky Lynch. **

**Enjoy!**

#9. Twins

"You know when i told you that I have a two brothers and a sister right? You have met Josh of course, and do you remember I told you that the two others are twins?" Jeff asked Nick as they sat at their usual table and ate breakfast.

"I do remember that," Nick answered and looked at Jeff with oblivious curiosity in his eyes. Jeff smiled in relief (probably because he didn't have to tell Nick about his siblings again) and smiled. "Why, baby?"

"Well, my sister invited herself and my brothers on our usual Jeff-Is-Playing-Guitar-So-Let's-Sing-Some-Awesome- Songs, it's just something we do. Josh usually end up drunk, and my sister June does too. My other brother's name is Jake and we end up dancing… Just wanted to warn you. It's lucky that we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Jeff him, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for the warning." Nick laughed, but then turned a little bit more serious. "Should I stay away, or?"

"Of course not!" Jeff exclaimed surprised. He stared at Nick and shook his head with a little smile on his lips. "The twins actually really want to meet you, and Josh want a chance to really talk with you."

"Oh," Nick blushed a bit, but Jeff was fast to grab his chin so he didn't turn away.

"You're so cute when you blush."

At about eight in the afternoon, Nick left Wes and David's dorm room, to go back to his and Jeff's. He was a bit nervous to meet Jeff's other sibling. Josh had been okay, but Nick hadn't known that he would come, and deliver Jeff some hair dyes. He walked over to the door and opened it. His glance fell on the couch at first. He saw Josh and who must've been Jake. He had brown hair, that fell softly down the sides of his head. He seemed tall, and just seemed bigger than Jeff. Nick's glance fell on Jeff's bed, where his blonde boyfriend was laughing with at short girl with a pixiecut. She seemed to be tiny just like Jeff. Her hair was a much darker blonde than Jeff's, and shorter because of the pixiecut. Jeff saw him, and his eyes lit up.

"Nicky!" as he talked. He got up and hurried up to grabbed Nick's hand.

"Hi! I'm June!" the girl said with a lot of eagerness in her voice. She looked over at Jake. "That's Jake, and you have met Josh."

The boys waved at him, and Josh got up to greet him. Jake followed, but dumped down next to his sister instead of walking over to Nick. Josh strolled over to him, and put an arm around his shoulder. "Welcome to the J.R.S. family, loverboy."

Nick could see Jeff roll his eyes beside him at the word loverboy. Jake stood up, and grabbed Jeff's guitar, and handed it to Jeff. "Please play something, bro."

Jeff grabbed it with a quiet sigh. Josh laughed. "Please play Bieber!"

"Fine… Then it will be Baby. We know how in love with him you are Josh. You can take the rap, I'll start, and June join in on the chorus. Jake you take second verse, and June join in the verse again. June and I will share the bridge, and Jake take the last chorus. Everybody in?" Everybody nodded, and Nick sat down on the bed to hear them play. Jeff started to play the intro, and that was when Nick realized that he'd never herd his boyfriend sing before. He just listened the song through and was amazed at how well they sounded together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. :)**

**First of all I want us all to take a moment of silence for Cory Monteith. He passed away yesterday, for those of you who didn't know. I send my love out to his family and loved ones. I feel so sad for Lea Michele, his fiancé, for having to plan a funeral instead of a wedding. I know he is looking down at all of his fans and loved ones, and hope for us to move on, and be happy without him. It's in times like these that us gleeks really need to stand together and send all our support, prayer and love to the family. RIP Cory Monteith. 3**

**I don't know how and I can go for that and back to talking about my story, so I'm not going to say anything about it, besides apologize for it being so short.**

#10. Class

Jeff groaned as the teacher started talking about biology. Nick smirked, and took Jeff's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Nick knew how much of a problem biology was for Jeff. Jeff smiled sadly at Nick, who was trying to stand the urge to kiss him. He leant closer to Jeff, and placed his mouth close to Jeff's ear.

"Only twenty minutes back, baby. Then the last class of the year is over." that made Jeff look very relieved, but something was mixed in between all the relief. "What's wrong?"

Jeff sighed, and looked at Nick with sad eyes. "I just can't believe that we both will leave Dalton on Tuesday in next week, and that there will be so long where we won't see each other."

"Aww, Jeffy. We will talk, and maybe even meet. We will see each other in August. It's six weeks. But I will definitely miss you too. A lot." Nick kept looking at his boyfriend. He was right. Those six weeks would be incredibly long. And they lived so far from each other. Nearly three hours in a car. And though they both had a drivers license, it just wasn't that easy to meet up. With a tight grip on Jeff's hand, with one of his hands, he started to write the down in his book. Their current subject was something about the stars and their placement. Nick looked at Jeff with concern in his eyes. You look like your kind of off."

"I don't understand…" Jeff said, and buried his head in his book. Nick patted his shoulder and leant down to Jeff's ear again.

"You are lucky that this is our last class. You won't need this until the summer is over." This made Jeff look up, and stare at the clock. _Five minutes until this hell is over_, he thought, and sighed in relief. Jeff kept staring at the clock, and fell backwards with a relieved sigh when the class was over.

Their teacher smiled at them. "Have a good summer…. Nick and Jeff can you wait up?"

Jeff looked at Nick, who nodded at the teacher. The teacher walked towards them, and smiled when he saw the nervous look on Jeff's face. "Hey boys. If it's okay I want to have a little talk with you, are there anything you have to do? This will only take a few minutes."

"No sir, we have time." Nick answered and smiled at their teacher.

"Good," the older man begun. "Nick, do you want to take AP biology and AP English next year? Jeff can follow along of course."

"What?" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm okay at English, nut I'm definitely not that great at biology."

"You have gotten really good here at the end of the year. I think that Nick is helping you a lot." as the teacher spoke, the two boys looked at each other.

"Sure, we can do that." Nick said nervously.

"Great. Do you want to take Spanish too? Your teacher have said that you two are really good at it." the teacher smiled at them.

"Okay, that would be awesome." Jeff got an excited look on his face. Nick smirked. He had hear his boyfriend talk Spanish before, and it had been so sexy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry about not updating all week. I'm going on a vacation next week, and won't upload something until, Saturday in next week. I will write something, I just don't know how much.**

**Well, I hope you''ll like it. Let me know what you think, and if you have any questions, you are welcome to ask. :)**

#11. Pink

Jeff dumped down on his bed with a relieved sigh. He and Nick had been to a party with The Warblers, and that had been quite exhausting. Nick fell down beside him.

"What time is it?" Jeff murmured into Nick's neck. Nick grabbed Jeff's phone because that was the on closest to him. The screen lid up, and it vibrated.

"You got a text, sweety." Nick said and handed Jeff the phone. Jeff groaned and took the phone. He opened the text.

_Hey Riri! On my way to visit you, so don't go to bed just yet. Got something exciting to show you! Btw, could I burrow your pink scarf? – Josh_

"Apparently Josh is on his way. He says that he's got something exciting to show us," Jeff groaned and stood up. He walked over to his dresser, and started to rummage through it to find the scarf. He found the matching gloves and then shortly after he found the scarf too. He threw it on the bed.

"What's that for? It's summer." Nick looked at Jeff with confusion, and Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know. He just told me that he wanted to burrow it." Jeff answered, and plopped down on the bed next to Nick.

"Your brother is weird," Nick said, and Jeff laughed.

"My brother is very weird. It's midnight, and he is on his way over here to burrow a scarf. That's weird when you think about the long car ride." Jeff said. Nick leant over to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, and Jeff placed a hand on the back oof his neck. They were kissing softly when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey guys! It's getting hot in here, huh?" the two boys parted as Josh spoke, and they both blushed. Josh grabbed the scartf and threw it at Jeff. "Here, put it on."

"Wha-"

"Just do as I say, please," Josh said and opened his bag. He pulled his computer out, and opened it. "How good is my brother at snogging, loverboy?"

"He's amazing," Nick answered, and smirked at Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes, and pulled the fingerless gloves on. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, and stared at Josh.

"Perfect!" Josh exclaimed. He petted Jeff's hair, and then turned back to his computer. "I finished my music video, and I thought you should see it. As I've said before, Jeff's ass looks amazing in those pants."

"Is it because you can see the half of it, or is it because my ass always look amazing?" Jeff asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it must be your ass," Josh replied, with his half British accent. Nick looked at the two brothers with an odd expression. Josh sighed. "I've been telling him the last few years that he has a nice ass, and he won't listen. I'm right, don't you agree, loverboy?"

"I totally agree," Nick said with a smirk. Jeff looked away. Josh and Nick shared a look.

"Back to the video. I finally got it done. It's so much easier to do on a Mac computer. You should just have known-" Josh said, but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Ah, you caught me, bro," he looked at Nick, before speaking again. "The video is only like one minute long. It was just our mother that wanted her kids to play Backstreet Bpóys. Which June wasn't excited about… but we made her do it."

"I knew it was just you being lazy," Jeff mumbled to the first part. "It wasn't even a real dance. God, I hate boyband moves."

"Well, here it is. Come here loverboy." Josh said excitedly.. Nick and Jeff walked over and stood behind him. Josh pressed play, and the music started. Nick realized that it was "Want It That Way" instantly. His eyes never left the Jeff on the screen. He found it extremely hot when Jeff flicked his hair, or when he got on the floor… And oh god, the last part. Josh laughed, when he saw Nick's shocked, and surprised look on his face. "Well, I shall leave you two."

Josh left and smirked at his brother. Jeff just got to hit his arm, before he was out the door. Nick looked at his boyfriend.

"I found that really, really hot." he simply said to Jeff. Jeff looked surprised, and then he shook his head. Nick's eyes landed on the computer. "Josh forget his computer."

"It isn't actually his. He burrowed it from me."

**Hope you enjoyed. The video can be found on youtube.**

**I know I made a lot of references to Jeff's ass, but that's just plain fangirling over Riker Lynch's ass. XD**

**The curly haired guy in the video is replaced be June(Tessa Netting).**

**Until next time, bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

#12. Packing  
Jeff groaned. He really truly hated cleaning. He could care less about helping, if it was anyone but Nick he was cleaning with. They were packing snd cleaning their room at Dalton. They had to get a bigger room the next year. It was Jeff who had suggested it (because he wanted to bring some instruments, but that wasn't his excuse, when he asked Nick). Just because the room they shared now, was very tiny, when they were in there so often. They had gotten a yes, without a problem, so they were moving. It was the day before their vacation started, and both boys were silent. They quite often stopped what they were doing, just to look at each other.

Jeff was the one who said something first. He looked at his boyfriend, and started talking in a little voice. "Nicky, I don't want to go home... I want to be with you."

Nick walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. Jeff wrapped his arms around him. Nick breathed into Jeff's neck. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

This affection towards eachother had been there since the beginning. Even when they had to leave for Christmas, it had been hard. And they had only been together a little over two months at that time. They slowly pulled away from each other, and just looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Let's continue packing, and we can talk after, okay?" Nick said. Jeff nodded, and they both started tp put their stuff in boxes and trunks, it was only doors from their current room, but they had decided they wanted too.

They were finally done, and were putting some of the last stuff away in their new room. There were a lot more space, but still had the same kind of furniture. Two beds (but perhaps they would only use one) and two drawers. A desk. A couch and a tv. Simple, but at least the couch were comfy. Nick placed the last pillow in their bed, and fell down on the bed. Jeff sat beside him and stared down at him.

"Hey, gorgeous." Nick said and smiled. Jeff leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. After that, he pressed their foreheads together. Nick breathed out slowly. "I love you,"

Jeff felt his heart race in his chest, and a blush crept up to his cheeks. "Love you too, Nicky."

Nick touched Jeff's hair with a gentle hand, and slowly ran his hand through it. Their foreheads were still against each other's eyes. Jeff could feel Nick's hot breath on his mouth. Jeff let his hand fall to Nick's hip, and his other his other hand on his upper arm. He snuggled his nose into the point where Nicks shoulder met his neck. Nick, firmly wrapped his arms around Jeff's back, and pulled him closer, if possible.

"Sing for me, please?" Jeff asked and lifted his head to look at Nick for a moment. Nick nodded, and Jeff fell back down again. "Thanks,"

Nick started to sing with a calm voice, and Jeff cuddled closer to him. Nick finished the song, and looked down at Jeff's blonde head. Jeff looked up at him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled a few inches away. "I'm tired,"

"Me too. Do you want to sleep now?" Nick asked and kept looking at Jeff, who nodded. They moved up the pillows. Nick spooned up to Jeff back, and put an arm around him. "'Night, sweety."

But Jeff was already asleep. Nick smiled down at him, and soon fell asleep himself.

'**Ello ppl! I hope you liked this chapter. It took some time to write b'cause I'm on holiday. The title of next chapter is **


	13. Chapter 13

#13. Vacation

Their noses were touching. Their eyes were closed. Their breaths were a bit harsh. Both of them trying hard to fight back the tears that so badly wanted to fall down their cheeks. They were holding hands, and holding on so hard they could, not wanting to let go of each other. Afraid if they did, they would lose the other. Finally Jeff opened his eyes.

"Nicky?" just by hearing his name, Nick pulled Jeff close in a tight loving embrace.

"I'm really, really, really going to miss you." Nick whispered, and ran a hand through the lock of blonde hair on Jeff's head. "So much."

"I'm gonna miss you more," Jeff whispered, and gently brushed his hand over Nick's. They pulled away from the embrace, and just stared at each other for a moment, but then Jeff kissed Nick lightly on the lips. "See you later… I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

Nick nodded. They turned away from each other and headed towards their cars. They were the last students to leave Dalton, so the parking lot was empty. Jeff pulled his car out, and waved at Nick with a grin on his lips, but as soon as he couldn't see Nick anymore, it faded away. He was only going home the last week, to pack his stuff. He didn't want to go back home, and risk stumbling upon the jocks from his old school or worse, his dad (*). So he was spending the first weeks at Josh's place with June, but sadly Jake had a summerjob on a camp they used to go to as kids.

The drive wasn't as long as it was to his old home in Indianapolis, Indiana. The ride had been a pain. Three hours in a car… He hated driving so much. So when he found out that he could stay with his brother in Columbus, he was so happy. He pulled into an empty parking spot and got his backpack. He walked up the stairs, and knovked on the door into his brother apartment.

"Hey, Riri! Ready to partyyy?" Josh asked and opened the door. Jeff got inside the apartment, with a content sigh, he smiled. He liked being there. It felt more like 'home' than at his mum's place. It had that homey feeling that Jeff felt at Dalton too.

"Hi Josh," Jeff said, and plopped down on the couch. He leaned his head back, and groaned.

"Poor you, miss Loverboy already?" Josh asked and sat down next to Jeff, and turned on the tv.

"Yes, I do." Jeff answered and looked at his brother, who was staring at him. Jeff groaned "What now?"

"You really love him, don't you?" Josh asked, and actually looked serious.

"I do," Jeff said, and looked suspiciously at Josh. "Why do you ask."

"It's just that the times I've met the guy, your eyes have been plastered on him, and his on you." Josh said in that same serious voice as before.

Jeff blushed. "Well…"

"You don't have to say anything. I think I know how you feel." Josh winked at him. Jeff remembered the first girlfriend Josh had, before he found out that he was gay. They had been the perfect couple, but it couldn't work with Josh being gay. But they were still friends today, actually best friends, and the girl was none other than Melanie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone. I just went back to school, that's why I haven't posted in a few weeks.  
Thanks for the awesome support!  
**

#14. Conversation

Jeff stared at his phone, and he hang up. He had just called Nick, and he was shocked to find that his boyfriend didn't answer. He looked at Josh.  
"He didn't answer..." Jeff said.

"And?" Josh said, and sounded like he could not care less. He was staring into a book

"He always answers." Jeff said, and couldn't stop himself from looking worried.

"He was probably busy..." Josh said, not paying attention.

"But I need to talk to him," Jeff said and looked at Josh.

"Why?" Josh flipped a page.

"... I miss him."

Josh finally looked at his brother. "You talked to him yesterday...?"

"Yeah, but still. I miss him. It feels like I haven't seen him in ages." Jeff said. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever missed anyone like a lot?"

"I have, but not in that sickening way like you." Josh dropped the book on the couch he was sitting in.

"It's not sickening!" Jeff said and glared at his brother.

"Dude... It's been three weeks. THREE FUCKING WEEKS! And you act like it's three YEARS! Come on Riri, I know you love him, but calm down!" Josh yelled, and stared at his younger brother.

"Give the guy a break... It's the first time he can't answer the phone. I bet you didn't freak that much out when I was in England for a year. Or when i was in Australia for a year! Jezz, Jeff. RELAX!"

"But-" Jeff began, but was rudely cut of by Josh.

"I don't want to hear it," he said and opened his book.

"Jerk." Jeff mumbled, and could see his brother smirk.

"Bitch." Josh retorted. Jeff rolled his eyes, and not a very long time after that, they were both laughing. Josh looked at Jeff, and a secretive smirk fell over his face. "Mel is comming over. She want to try a new color in your hair."

"What?" Jeff didn't understand. How could his brother change the subject like that?

"And we're going to play a tiny concert in the amusementpark Kings Island in a couple of weeks. Along with Jakey, Mel and our dear friend Jackson." Josh said, while he started to read again.

"Fine. Like the other tiny concerts, where no one showed up." Jeff said, and rolled his eyes. They had played at some malls before, and it wasn't many people who actully showed up.

"I got that covered. All my twitter followers from this area said that they would come." Josh said. Jeff was about to answer when his phone started ringing.

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed. He could see Josh roll his eyes. He could hear his boyfriend laugh a bit.

"Hey Jeffy," Nick said happily. "Sorry I couldn't answer... I was watching 'The Little Mermaid' with my sister, and my phone was charging in my room."

"Oh it's fine. How is she, by the way?" Jeff asked, and walked to his room.

"Cassie? She is good. And she is so excited about that creepy doll she got at her birthday." Nick said, and Jeff could litterally see him shake his head to himself. Nick started talking again. "So, du you have any plans for the last part of your vacation?"

"Uhm... Some friends and I are playing a concert, in a couple of weeks." Jeff said. He heard a knock on his door, and Josh came into his room. He handed him a note.

'_Just been on twitter and asked how many that would show up. There's about eighty people who said they would come. Can we do some originals?' _

"That's so exciting!" Nick said. Jeff smiled.

"Hmm, is it wierd when people give you notes, while you are talking with someone?" Jeff asked, and Josh raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "Really Jeff?"

"What?"

"It's Josh... He is staring at me with a creepy look, and he just gave me a note like one of the we send in classes, asking if we should perform original songs-"

"It was important!" Josh interupted loudly. Jeff heard Nick laugh on the other end.

"You see?" Jeff

"Well..." Nick said. Josh smirked at Jeff and left the room. The door closed. "Where are you playing?"

"Kings Island." Jeff answered and laid down on the bed he was currently sitting on.

"Oh, that sounds like fun...?" Nick's voice trailed off.

"What?" Jeff asked with curiousity clear in his voice.

"That's not far from where I live. Maybe I should come. That would be a great oppertunity to see you too."

"That would be awesome... I miss you." Jeff blushed even though Nick couldn't see him.

"Aww, baby I miss you too." Nick said. "Then I will come. You can text me the date, and I will show."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys… it's been such a long time… I am truly sorry, but I can't promise when I will upload again… hope you enjoy this!**

#15. Long

Nick smiled as he drove to Kings Island. He was so excited to see Jeff, and to see his boyfriend sing or play any kind of music always made his day so much better. He parked, and couldn't help but notice the lack of empty parking spots. He hoped that he could easily find his boyfriend in the crowd. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He saw a text from Jeff.

'Hey Nicky! We start in about an hour. We are a bit delayed, so if ur early we can talk a bit. Miss u. 3 - J'

Nick smiled and send his reply. He hurried towards the area where they were playing the concert. There was a scene with five chairs, and a keyboard in front of one of the chairs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He smiled.

"Jake!"

"Hey Nick. Jeff is in the back. Come with me." Jake said. They started walking over behind the scene and into a room. There was some people around the room his eyes caught where Jeff and Josh were standing. Jeff had his back halfway turned towards Nick.

"Josh you put it on freaking YOUTUBE!" Jeff said. Josh smirked.

"And we got famous!" Josh said excitidly.

"You're annoying." Jeff stated.

"***." The older brother said.

"Jerk-"

"Oh my god, isn't it loverboy?" Just as Josh said it, Nick's vision went blonde and he could feel a pair of arms wrapping around him. He burried his head in Jeff's neck and embraced him. His fingers curled into the soft hair.

"I've missed you," Jeff murmured. Nick shivered.

"I missed you, too." Nick said into Jeff's neck.

They just stood there for a moment, but then Jeff pulled back and kissed him softly on the mouth. Nick smiled into the kiss, and let the hand, that wasn't tangled into Jeff's hair, fall to his hip. They pulled away, and that was when really saw Jeff. His eyes were covered by his hair. Nick's eyes widened as he saw it. It was a little bit longer and besides thw blonde, it had charcoal black strikes in it. He carefully reached out and stroked it.

"Be happy you didn't see me two weeks ago, when it was all black." Jeff said and smirked. He looked like he had expected the reaction.

"But, why did you dye it if you wouldn't like it?" Nick asked with a frown. That was the thing about them; they always ended out talking of subject.

"Josh made me do it!" Nick laughed. Jeff grabbed his hand, and leaned closer to Nick. "Want to be alone for a moment? I don't have to be here until two."

Nick nodded. Jeff smiled and they walked out of the room. They walked for a moment in silence. They tangled their fingers together.

"It's so nice finally seeing you again," Nick said and caught Jeff smile. The taller boy put an arm around Nick's shoulder. Nick immediately melted into him.

They walked to the edge of the park where they could be alone. Nick turned towards Jeff and stared up into those beautiful greenish eyes. Jeff placed his hans behind Nick's back, and Nick hands automaticly moved up into Jeff's hair. Jeff rested his forehead on Nick's and sighed contently.

"I would never had thought I'd be happy to get back to school." Jeff whispered. Nick smiled. Slowly, he pressed their lips together. They pushed closer to the other. One of Jeff's hand ran up and down Nick's back, while the other one just held him. Nick's fingers played with Jeff's hair.

The kiss was slow and careful at first, but as they started to remember what they were so used to doing, it became more passionate and hard. Nick didn't even hesitate, when he gentle pushed Jeff against a nearby wall. He could feel Jeff smile under his lips. As the kiss grew more intense, they both could feel the growing need for oxygen. They pulled away, and Nick let his head fall to Jeff's shoulder.

"Nicky," Jeff breathed out, and put a hand in Nick's raven hair. Nick just buried his face even more in his neck and sighed.

"I actually have a gift for you... Wanna see?" Nick said. It didn't come as a surprise when Jeff eagerly nodded. Nick laughed. "You know when I discovered your secret bracelet collection?"

Jeff smiled and looked the colorful bracelets on his right wrist. "You mean those?"

"Yeah, but..." Nick smirked and pulled something out of his pocket."You don't have anything to show your Warbler pride."

Nick opened his hand and Jeff smiled even wider. He took the navy and red knot bracelet. "Aww Nicky, thanks."

Jeff put it on his wrist that was already covered in colored bracelet. As they leaned closer to each other Jeff's phone started ringing. He sighed. "Sorry..."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "Answer it."

"It's Josh. I will put it on speaker..." Jeff stared at his phone for a short moment before he finally answered. "What do you want?"

"Where the hell are you? I don't know what I'm gonna do if you and Nick are shagging in a toilet stall somewhere... Get back here and get that bass of yours ready. Bye Riri." Josh hung up again.

"I guess we gotta go." Nick said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Jeff said and planted one last kiss on Nick's lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is kind of a followup from the last one. I wanted to write something where Nick was looking at Jef perform, sooo here it is!**

**The song is "My Confession" by R5, it's just a rock version.**

#16. Confession

"We're R5 and this is an original song my brother Jeff and my bestie Melanie wrote." Josh started.

"We are both in a relationship, and we got inspired by our partners to write this." Melanie continued.

"It's called My Obsession." Jeff said and started playing. His eyes were secretly searched for Nick in the crowd. It was a fairly large crown with maybe fifty or so people, but Jeff could easily find him. He smiled and they started playing.

"When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh"

Jake sang.

"I want it so bad

You're driving me mad

It's killing me more than you know, oh

The taste of your lips

The curve of your hips

I think that I'm losing control, oh"

Jeff continued. Nick smiled up at him.

"I can't help myself

You are the mission

I admit it's true

You're my obsession

I'm needing you

It's a condition

And I can't get through

That's my confession

That's my confession

That's my confession"

Jeff eyes were pierced to Nick, while his hands ran over the strings.

"I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Only when I'm close to you I start acting crazy

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh"

Jake sang. Nick looked up at Jeff, his eyes shining brightly. He felt as if it was him up on that stage. He was so happy for his boyfriend. He could feel that the crowd liked the music.

"And I want it so bad

You're driving me mad

It's killing me more than you know, oh

The taste of your lips

The curve of your hips

I think that I'm losing control, oh

I can't help myself

You are the mission

I admit it's true

You're my obsession

I'm needing you

It's a condition

And I can't get through

That's my confession

That's my confession

That's my confession

There's no one else I think about

It's something I can't live without

If wanting you is a crime

Lock me up, I'll do my time

I confess, I'm a mess

Yeah that's my confession"

Nick smiled up at the beautiful, blonde boy on the stage. Nick had always known that he was talented, but the way Jeff was singing and playing kinda surprised him. And the fact that the song was partly about him just made him feel special and loved.

"When we start dancing girl it's physical attraction

I want you in my world, you'll be my addiction"

Jake sang an shared a glance with Jeff

"I can't help myself

You are the mission

I admit it's true

You're my obsession

I'm needing you

It's a condition

And I can't get through

That's my confession

That's my confession

That's my confession"

Jeff finished and smiled at the people who was looking up at him. They clapped and there was even a few whistles. He highfived Josh.

"Challenge completed." Josh said and smirked at the crowd. "So is there any questions before we jump to the next song?"

A girl in the front with short brown hair raised her hand, Jake nodded. She smiled. "That song was awesome, but why do you call yourself R5?"

"Thank you." Josh said. "We are R5 because all our middle names start with R and we are five. Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Ross."

"Shall we jump to the next song?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's called Say You'll Stay." Jeff said and started playing.


End file.
